


El cumpleaños de Liam

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Larry mención, M/M, Niall mención, Sophia mención, Where We Are Tour, después del primer concierto en Chicago, el cumpleaños de Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Liam y  Zayn tiene preparada una sorpresa</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cumpleaños de Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sin betear, perdón por los fallos. Mi maravillosa beta me esta beteando un fic ziam largo y no quería darle más trabajo. Espero que os guste.

Acababan de terminar el primer concierto en Chicago, había sido impresionante. Pasar el cumpleaños en el escenario de un concierto era siempre especial. Además Zayn le había preparado a Liam una sorpresa para esa noche.

Había pasado el día casi sin poder estar a solas con Liam. Durante el día anterior había tenido que hacer la típica sesión de fotos con Sophia y ese día todo el mundo había querido estar con él para felicitarle y darle algún regalo.

Zayn había tenido que esperar a las horas previas al concierto para estar con él, pero no solos si no junto a los demás del grupo. Sabía que a veces las cosas se ponían complicadas, pero que por lo menos no tenían prohibido interactuar como lo tenían Harry y Louis, aunque últimamente todo estaba cambiando para bien.

Cuando comenzó el concierto Liam estaba más emocionado que otras veces, Zayn le había felicitado en medio del escenario y se habían abrazado, sus interacciones siempre eran bien recibidas por el público.

Mientras se despedían y las luces se iban apagando Zayn no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de llegar a la habitación del hotel. Era una de las suites en la zona vip y tenía preparada una romántica sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Niall se metió en su habitación con cara de cansancio, Harry y Louis habían salido un poco de bares siempre con cuidado de que no les pillaran, unos amigos de Harry habían dicho que se les iban a unir esa noche.

── Tengo una sorpresa preparada ── susurró Zayn mientras abrían la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando entraron las luces estaban apagadas y olía a fresa y chocolate. Caminaron hacia la habitación, a los pies de la cama sobre un carrito había cuencos.

Liam se acercó a mirarlos, había hielo, fresas, chocolate caliente y champagne. 

── No hacía falta todo esto, no me lo esperaba ── comentó sorprendido.

── Si hacía falta, no he podido estar a solas contigo en todo el día. Quería una buena noche contigo, algo que recordar.

Zayn se acercó y le beso, Liam le paso los brazos por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él. 

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti, pero todavía hay algo más.

Zayn miro hacia la cama, había una pequeña caja negra. Liam se acercó y la recogió. Cuando la abrió, miro a Zayn sorprendido.

── Tú me diste uno a mí hace ya muchos meses. Quería que tu también tuvieras uno, dentro pone mi nombre.

Zayn recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella fría noche de Enero en la que Liam le dio la alianza, sabía que debían esperar todavía unos años para poder casarse pero Liam no quería esperar más tiempo para pedírselo. Aquella noche había sido perfecta.

── Es precioso ── dijo mientras lo sacaba de la caja.

Zayn se lo puso y se besaron.

── Ponte el tuyo ── pidió Liam.

Zayn se acercó a su maleta, sacó el anillo del neceser y se lo puso. No podía llevarlo puesto en público, ya había habido demasiados rumores cuando lo empezó a usar. Se lo tuvo que quitar por orden de management y acabado haciéndose un tatuaje a los pocos días.

── Mañana tenemos un concierto, si nos bebemos las dos botellas y nos comemos todo esto mañana vamos a estar muy cansados.

── Podemos dormir hasta la tarde, no hay problema ── explico Zayn.

Después se abrazaron, se besaron, acariciaron cada parte de la piel del otro y se quitaron la ropa. Después se tumbaron en la cama y Zayn cogió un hielo con los labios. Estaba muy frío pero aguantaría.

Inmediatamente lo paso por el cuello de Liam, por su pecho, por la cintura, por los muslos y lo dejo entre el cuerpo de ambos mientras se besaban. Después agarro una fresa con los dedos y la metió en chocolate. 

La puso entre sus labios y los de Liam y se la comieron entre los dos. Siguieron jugando con los hielos y las fresas con chocolate un buen rato hasta que abrieron el champagne y le fueron dando pequeños sorbos a la botella.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras se besaban, Zayn hizo un movimiento rápido y se puso debajo.

── Hoy es tu día ── explico Zayn ──quiero que lo hagas tú.

Zayn abrió las piernas y las enrollo en la cintura de Liam que alargó la mano para sacar el lubricante de la maleta, se embadurno los dedos y fue introduciéndolos y viendo como Zayn poco a poco perdía la cordura y pedía más.

Cuando llegó a tres supo que estaba listo, los sacó y fue entrando poco a poco en Zayn, pero su chico le pedía más.

── No tenemos prisa ── explico Liam ── quiero hacerlo despacio.

Zayn le miro con cara de disgusto pero accedió. Sus movimientos eran lentos y las caderas de Zayn se movían en círculos. Entrelazaron las manos y Liam se quedo un segundo mirando los anillos.

── Me gustaría poder llevar el anillo siempre ── comentó Liam.

── Y a mí ── contestó Zayn.

Al cabo de un rato los movimientos de ambos empezaron a ser más rápidos y los gemidos fueron más altos.

── Li más rápido ──pidió Zayn.

── No voy a aguantar mucho más tiempo ── anunció Liam.

── Li vamos.

Liam agarro a Zayn de las caderas y empezó a ir más rápido, pero solo aguanto un par de segundos. Después mientras recuperaba la respiración se centró en le erección de Zayn, la envolvió en su puño y empezó a mover la mano rápido de arriba y abajo. Unos segundos después Zayn llegó al orgasmo y ambos se tumbaron en la cama mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Se pusieron de lado, se miraron y entrelazaron ambas manos.

── Me ha gustado mi regalo ── comentó Liam sonriente.

── Me alegro ── contestó Zayn.

Liam miro el anillo y después miro el que llevaba su chico.

── Tengo mucha suerte ── explico Liam ── de que tu también sientas lo mismo por mí. 

── Yo también tengo mucha suerte.

Se besaron y se metieron bajo las sábanas, dejaron la botella abierta de champagne en el suelo. No había peligro de que se derramara nada porque la botella estaba vacía.  
Mientras se estaban quedando dormidos se escucharon por el pasillo las voces de Harry y Louis que iban hacia su habitación, más bien parecía que iban besándose por lo que se podía escuchar, parecía que ellos también iban a dormir poco esa noche. 

── Tenemos suerte de estar en la zona vip del hotel ── comentó Liam medio dormido.

── Si, nadie puede pillarnos ── contestó Zayn casi dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertaron a las dos justo para ir a comer, cuando abrieron los ojos estaban con las manos entrelazadas. La habitación era un desastre y les dolía la cabeza, por suerte las dos cosas tenían un remedio sencillo.


End file.
